User blog:TaylorRocks/What does Min think of/Ask Min!
Okay so I've done both of these before, but the thing is that they were done with a highly outdated Min and she's going through renovations and the personality displayed in this one is like way more accurate. Also if you've submitted OCs for a "What does Min think of...?" before, feel free to resubmit those same OCs because Min likely has a different perspective on them now. As for questions, ask away. As personal as you want. You can ask her to do things as well. Will either answer in a paragraph or a picture, depending on how suitable it is and how long the answer will be. What does Min think of will be answered in the blog post, questions will be answered directly in the comments. YOU ARE WELCOME TO AS MANY OCS AND QUESTIONS AS YOU PLEASE Let us begin! Warnings: Strong language (will collapse the ones that have a lot of swearing in them), probably some sexual innuendos, and she's not gonna like all of your OCs because she's got opinions. Strong ones. If she doesn't like your OC she will call them a whole lot of stuff. What does Min think of...? Minton Pan Min! She's so cute and sweet. Min is rather naive, I'm afraid, but she's still pretty wise, I mean, she's been in existence for at least a hundred years. Who knows what she could've seen or what she knows. Even so, she's so curious and full of wonder and it's really adorable how positively she reacts to every new thing she experiences. She's too nice though, and a bit too trusting. Suppose it provides a balance in her that she's nice, but to a fault. 10/10 person though, very sweet and kind. Sterling Corvid He's pretty chill and really androgynous. I like him- maybe because I can see a bit of myself in him. I don't know. According to the fact sheet (the OC page), he's a bit of a thief. And he apparently does this to vent? I'm not too sure how that works and I think he has room for improvement in that aspect. Probably needs to work on his dealing tactics- and probably his awareness of people when he's upset. I think it's a bit selfish of him to steal just because he's upset. NO I AM NOT GOING ABOUT THIS THE WRONG WAY. Auliver Midas ASDFGHJKL; *Min falls off her chair* Ahem, he's quite an enigma. As an avid watcher of Keeping Up with the Midas Family, I'm very well acquainted with the characters of his siblings (I love you Aulivia <33333) but he's hardly ever on. Upon finding out that he was going to Ever After High, I was extremely excited. Apple's a princess and all, but he's a CELEBRITY. And he sings like a boss and he's so incredibly pretty. LOOK AT HIM. HE'S SO PRETTY OMG. So apparently, so says the fact sheet, he's quite an insecure bab, poor thing. It's understandable that he's constantly aware of his own flaws, considering the amount of pressure placed on him by his dad and his family. He's actually pretty adorable and I'd definitely like him should I ever get the chance to talk to him. Obsidian Tunnel Oooh! I like this one. It's very sweet and cute and a wonderful person, I'm sure of it. I love cute, clumsy people. It's admirable how dedicated he is to being a good prince- and it certainly shows in his kind personality. He seems like a determined, hardworking sort of guy. Apparently he's got a secret girlfriend *spits out tea laughing* We all know it's Opaline. Just friends? Yeah right. Just friends don't look at each other like that. Such a badly kept secret. Even so, he seems like a lovely little baby. Flurry Smert Can I be blunt here? He needs to cool it, pardon the pun, if you will. He worries far too much- no wonder he's always feeling hot. A bit of a naive baby I think. He seems very sweet though, and very desperate to be with his sister, despite their differences, and I think that's pretty nice of him to sacrifice so much of his comfort to be able to spend time with his sister in person. He must love her very much. From this I think I can draw that he's clingy and gets very attached to people. His reactions to things offer up room for improvement, but other than that, he looks hella like Winter and I like him. I like the blue-red theme he's got with his sister (like Winter and Candy). It's pretty cute. Airmé Arc-en-ciel Awwwww <3 Isn't he the cutest thing! I love soft-spoken hard-working princes. He seems like a bit of child in the sense that he's cute innocent and sweet. His relationship with that Fay girls is also very affectionate and loving and while I'm not all that big on Destiny, it's nice to see Destined couples getting along because you know "meant to be" and all that great. He's got the most adorable face too. An apparent fussy perfectionist, you can definitely tell he's gonna be diligent with his prince duties and he'll make a pretty good king when the time comes, provided he doesn't worry himself into a breakdown. Fay Fairer You know what? I think Fay and Airmé are perfect for each other. Fay is the image of perfect princess, with her undoubtable good looks, her soft voice, her kindness and formality. She's apparently a bit of a worrier too, especially regarding her princess duties, and that's understandable. I can't even begin to imagine the pressure you'd be under as royalty. Apparently she worries about if she's been too rude in a confrontation and I think she needs to be a bit more bold, and if she's gone that far as to think she was rude, she really needs to take a step back and understand that there's a reason why she did that and she needs to listen to her gut a bit more in that respect. The fact sheet also says she's pretty adventurous and that's cool and it'll probably come in handy in her story. Cordelia Chopper So many cuties omg!! This one seems a bit of a conflict child. Different accounts state that she's either very emotional or not at all. From the fact sheet, I'll say that she's a bit reckless and shows different sides of herself to different people. And she's a worrier too. I have enough of those in my life (Aisley, Candy, Bas, Winter...) but wouldn't mind this one! Looks like a fun nut to crack. Certainly will enjoy getting to the bottom of this one. I'll have her know that she's adorable and that anyone who thinks of her badly can go die in a hole. Bathilda Waits I like this one! She seems to be an amazing person. Bathilda is just...so cool I can't even. I mean like she knows her shit. I don't know how to describe her without regurgitating her page. Hmm....like she can stand up for herself and young women who refused to be bossed around by anyone, or treated as a maid, are amazing in their own respect, but Bathilda, she's taking this to a whole other level. As well as that, she seems hella fun. Would 10/10 go around irritating people with her. And she's a theatre kid too!! Fun!! And her hair so fluffy omg ;w; Charlie Djurisk Isidore L'Orange Ooh! Another little prince. Lovely. This one appears to be more outspoken than the last two (Airme and Obsidian). Nonetheless he looks like a good character and down-to-earth. Probably a practical, diligent person, from what I can gather. If his girlfriend is clingy, I'm gonna expect that he's pretty patient. A bit of a traveller with an interest for the rather strange things in life- and while that's alright, I think this young man may need to learn to cut his losses and close his mouth at times, but he seems to have himself together. Simon Paisible He likes horsies. And he's a bit shy, a bit quiet and very emotional. Poor bab tends to cry often- would 100% comfort him should he begin to cry. sort of comes naturally after taking care of anxiety-ridden Aisley, my sweet child I like that he's humble, even though he's got considerable skill. That's a really good quality to have and I think if he wasn't so withdrawn, he'd make an extremely good friend. He'll probably be a good listener if he's sad so often Candy Bas Aisley sad people usually are, you know? One more thing- he should learn to accept small victories like compliments because those will boost his happiness a lot. Bastion Fanfarinet Bas <33 He's such a precious young man and I have honestly no idea why he puts up with me. I care about him a lot, you know? I feel like he pushes me away a lot and I think that's what motivates me to care about him so much- he's keeping a lot of things bottled and he's always so sad and it worries me so much. And he doesn't eat all that much when he's sad and he gets really thin and it's not healthy for him and he makes me worry so much. He's really nice once you get to know him, even if he puts up an abnormally stiff and formal front. He can be a bit of an uptight asshat at times but he's still lovely. Also I think his parents severely dislike me and this concerns me because I don't know why. Also I think Bas may slightly hate me as well and he probably doesn't really care about me at all and I'm not even sure and...please go away. Sage Idason Sageywagey is a bit of an idiot, but that's alright. He's far too paranoid and overanalyses a lot and he needs to calm that sugar sweet ass down because not everything wants to kill him and neither does "The System" (at this point Min laughs), this isn't Australia sit down. He's a drama queen and an attention whore sometimes, but he's incredibly fun to be around. Sagey holds a good conversation, even if he's not all that sage and I assure you his flowery lecture language is just a front he's planted. He's got some pretty damn good qualities though- he's an amazing actor and he's good at his manilla folders, I suppose. DON'T TELL HIM THAT THOUGH. Marissa Stahlbaum Mah babe. Marissa can be a bitch sometimes but honestly she's super duper fun and that's all that matters. I kinda feel bad for her, considering her backstory, but she sure as hell is handling it good, even if it did turn her into a brat. And she's hella fun to flirt with too. She holds a really good banter and is really good-looking, not to mention very well kept. Mars Bars is one of my better friends and she's really nice but also not and she's a bit confusing to explain, but I absolutely love her. Ariadne Tarantola SO MANY CUTIES UWAAAAAAAAA~ Ariadne is portrayed to be a very sweet and caring character and I'm very love with her personality. She's so adorable I don't even know how to express how cute I find her. Such a cute spidey~ I'm always very sympathetic towards people with anxiety, however mild (Aisley, Candy and her brother) and she's no different- I can understand why she is afraid of most things, I mean like, as a spider, people are really biased towards you, and not in a good way. She deals with her anxiety attacks really well though-I'm impressed. Must be handy to have all of those arms, if you'll pardon the pun. Would 10/10 flirt with and befriend. Quinn O'Kane TOO MUCH CUTE *Min falls off chair again Okay. So I believe at one point I did an Assignment with this guy and he's actually quite a nice person and I like him lots. He was really sweet and kind and helpful and pretty damn into the project. From this I can draw that he's a pretty down-to-earth hardworking sorta guy. Also appears to really like animals, so he HAS to be a nice person unless those animals are like those evilly sidekick thingies. Oooh and the fact sheet says he's a worrier too. WHY DO ALL OF THESE CUTIES WORRY SO MUCH SMOL CHILDREN WHY Ahem, would 10/10 interact again. Besides, we got a really good grade on that assignment. Bane O'Rouge *squints* This one's a bit confusing, isn't he. Now, from the quote on the fact sheet, I'd have said that this guy does the wrong things for the right reasons, yes? But after reading all the other info on him, I'm kinda just confused as to his motives and it's just a little bit...puzzling? I'd say that this Bane character greatly values preparedness and flexibility, from what is said about the princess and new world and all that great stuff. He's also very good at hitting the nail on the head when it comes to insults, apparently. I wonder if he and Candy would get along? I don't exactly get him and I really believe I'd rather avoid him. Samuel Gulliver So. This guys doesn't pick sides and prefers to be neutral and logical about his opinions. He's also apparently a bit of a creative sort of man full of ideas and he's probably quite passionate about them considering he's a bit of a rambler. Definitely would wanna hear this guy out, provided he's interesting and stuff. He's also supposedly very curious and analytical- and a nitpicker too. I'm gonna guess he's pretty well-kept as well and has a neat room. And he's also honest, which is always good, especially considering he's polite. Must be good with words. This Samuel character appears to be pretty alright, I guess. Mousie Forest Such cute. Very mouse. Much adorable. Wow <3 You hit me with so many cuties. How do I handle all of it? I'll drown in their cutieness. Mousie. Okay, this is what I understand- she's a sweet, polite little mouse. Unfortunately a bit nosy, but aren't we all, even at the best of times? (No Min that's just you, you clingy idiot) Mousie also seems to be a very just sort of person- I like that. She's apparently bold if she wants to be, but prefers to be gentle and polite, and that I can respect. Looks like a lovely little bab- omg baby please don't cry about little things like bullies. Who are they? I'll crush them I swear. *cracks knuckles and takes off jacket* Marcelle Hare Not a big fan of this one. If she's faking her madness she's a disgrace to her other Wonderlandians and that's just the sad truth. *puts jacket back on* With that said, she seems to be pretty damn good at it if nobody can see through it. Bet she'd make an excelled actor- wondering if she's interested in joining Ever After High's thespians? We're always up for new adaptable actors. Especially good ones. She appears to take criticism very badly however. Never mind. Calm the hell down sweetheart, put the plate the fuck down. Being a flirt, I know full well what makes people uncomfortable. Marcelle seems to know as well, but unfortunately she uses it for the wrong reasons. I don't think I like her all that much. Next! Arion Neptune (sidenote from Tay: I love him so much ;w;) Always up for salty babs! He appears to be very much shaped by his destiny and he seems to have taken the idea of dying of a broken heart very seriously. Poor thing. It can't have been nice knowing every day that you'd be forced to die for a prince(ss) that never loved you back. I'm so happy he found love. He may be cynical and cold but I'll bet you he's actually quite a sweetheart. Appears to be less and less mean after the Wonderland fiasco. Glad to see he's taken a turn for the better. Rose de Beaute TBA Category:Blog posts